world_of_imorfandomcom-20200214-history
Carpentry
One of the main defining qualities of an intelligent civilization is its ability to create structures. Carpenters are the hard working folk who labor for long hours with wood and stone to erect the buildings that fill cities. Some carpenters also choose to use their woodworking skills to create wooden armaments like bows and shields. Training Many people assemble their own homes, but it takes a skilled carpenter to create the magnificent cathedrals, taverns, and palaces found in the world. Carpentry covers a wide range of skills and techniques, so it takes many hours to master it all. If you practice under a mentor who is of a skill level higher than yours, any hours you spend training count double towards increasing in skill level. If something like a class feature or background gives you proficiency with Carpenter's tools, Mason's tools, or Woodcarver's tools, you have 100 hours already practiced. Construction Erecting a structure requires a great deal of time and material. Stronger materials will create sturdier structures and spending more time on them will let you add more aesthetic features. Durability Stronger materials tend to last longer and hold up better against attack. Durability is like a structure's hit points. The Durability values listed on the table below are based on a 10 ft by 10 ft wall that's 6 in thick. Increasing a wall's thickness will proportionally increase its Durability. For example, a 1 ft thick wall will have twice the Durability of a 6 in thick one. Damage Threshold Structures built from strong materials take more effort to damage. Striking a brick with a dagger isn't going to do much. In order to deal damage to a structure, an attacker needs to deal an amount of damage with a single strike equal to or greater than the material's damage threshold. Any attack that deals damage below the threshold is ignored. Quality & Time Depending on how long you choose to spend on a project and how much you're willing to spend, you can make the structure higher or lower quality. This does not affect the statistics of the building. The times listed under each quality define the number of hours per 100 sqft. * Humble: '''Peasant houses, struggling businesses. Requires 25% less material. * '''Standard: Middle-class houses, merchant shops, taverns. * Fancy: Noble houses, churches, Up-scale inns. Requires 50% more material. * Grand: Palaces, cathedrals, universities. Requires 100% more material. Mana-Infused Structures Carpenters of Journeyman skill level or higher can attempt to infuse a structure with mana when they build it. To create a mana-infused structure, you will need to know one or more symbols of Magical Script. It takes the dust of 1 pearl per symbol to infuse a 10 ft by 10 ft area with mana. If you infuse a structure while it's being crafted, the amount of pearl dust required is halved. Weapons & Armor When you craft a piece of equipment, you expend an amount of material equal to twice the weight of the item. A carpenter of a certain skill level has a chance to produce higher quality equipment, as shown on the table below. For details about equipment quality, see Equipment. Different pieces of equipment will require different amounts of time to create. Consult the table below to determine how long you'll need to complete your project. You can also choose to spend more or less time on a project to add a modifier to your quality roll. Mana-Infused Equipment Carpenters of Journeyman skill level or higher can attempt to infuse equipment with mana when they make it. To create a mana-infused item, you will need to know one or more symbols of Magical Script. It takes the dust of 1 pearl per symbol to infuse a piece of equipment with mana. If you infuse a piece of equipment while it's being crafted, the amount of pearl dust required is halved.